Chantaje
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Gustav chantajea a Hiccup. /Una especie de What If si Gustav hubiese aparecido en la película. :3


**— CHANTAJE —**

* * *

Y ahí estaba Hiccup de nuevo, solo ante el peligro en medio del Gran Salón, solo él y el libro de dragones, que amables todos al dejarles intimidad, por favor.

— Pues vale, más para mi —comenzó a soltar al aire en plan de broma, pero terminó siendo un comentario jocoso de molestia mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento y comenzó a pasar las paginas con aire aburrido—. Tampoco es como si entendiera porque tienen que huir así de mi.

— Porque eres el paria social —a Hiccup casi se le cae el libro al suelo y se le sale el corazón por los ojos del susto. No se había dado cuenta de que en realidad _no_ estaba solo—, pero no te sientas mal, hay uno en cada pueblo, así que...

El sorprendido adolescente se giró para ver como, a la luz de las antorchas, se dejaba ver un niño que no levantaba un palmo del suelo y cuya mitad de su rostro desaparecía bajo un casquito vikingo.

— Gustav —Hiccup no había coincidido personalmente con él nunca, pero en Berk todos se conocen a todos—, gracias por tu amabilidad, pero no necesitaba una respuesta.

— Una vez que dices cosas en voz alta, ya es público —hizo notar el niño mientras se auto invitaba y tomaba asiento a su lado— ¿Qué miras?

— El libro de dragones.

— ¡Genial, déjame verlo! —Gustav hizo ademan de arrancarle el libro de las manos, pero Hiccup fue más rápido en reflejos y alzó el libro por encima de su pareja.

— Ah, ah, ah —se negó—, no tienes la suficiente edad.

Gustav infló las mejillas en indignación y por un momento Hiccup pensó que tendría que aguantar una rabieta infantil, pero con los brazos cruzados y fingiendose indignado optó por el voto de silencio.

Tras unos segundos Hiccup volvió a tomar asiento y trató centrar su atención en las atrocidades del libro, pero el hecho de que tenía a un niño silencioso al lado mirando a las musarañas le distraia más de lo que nunca podría pensar.

Volvió a alzar la mirada del libro.

— ¿No se supone que deberías... no sé, estar durmiendo o algo así?

"En cualquier parte menos aquí" —pensaba el adolescente para si.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del niño a la vez que negaba.

— Mi madre se ha marchado a la expedición con los otros adultos, estoy sin nadie que me mande a la cama —comenzó a balancear distraídamente sus pies en el asiento—. Y cuando la gata no está, el ratón aprovecha para hacer fiesta.

Hiccup hizo una graciosa y teatral mueca que no pudo evitar poner.

— Eres muy parecido a Snotlout.

— ¡Gracias! —no lo había dicho en plan alago, para nada, pero al niño le brillaron los ojos de igual forma.

Sin pretenderlo Hiccup había alimentado con mucho su ego.

— ¿No tienes alguna otra parte a dónde ir? —insistió el mayor— Es raro que siempre estes solo.

Gustav le lanzó una mirada aburrida de "mira quien habla".

— Sí, pero es porque los otros niños de mi edad han muerto por culpa de los dragones —le recordó, como si en realidad no fuese nada, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y los que quedan son unos críos aburridos.

— Oh, pues perdone su Alteza real —comentó Hiccup, sardonico.

— ¿Y cuál es tu excusa?

Ofendido, Hiccup cerró la boca. Durante unos momentos, antes de volver a tratar de espantar al niño.

— ¿Tendría a bien el "ratón" de "hacer fiesta" en otra parte? —preguntó ya sin ocultar su molestia.

Pero si Gustav la notó, fingió que no.

— Podría, pero mamá dice que, por muy inútil y aburrido que seas, algún día serás el jefe, así que es mejor hacerte la pelota.

Vale, ahora Hiccup estaba molesto, juraría que le había entrado un tic en el ojo. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en los dibujos de dragones malignos del libro.

— Muchas gracias, muy amables —escupió.

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué dragón es este?

Sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, Gustav había tomado su libreta y, para el horror de Hiccup, estaba observando el dibujo que hizo de Toothless.

— Es... ¡Un Muerte Susurrante! —mintió, nervioso— Dámelo.

— Pero... tiene una aleta más grande que otra —observó el niño, apegando más el dibujo a su rostro.

Hiccup podía notar el sudor frío correr por su espalda.

— ¡QUE ME LO DES! —rugió tan alto que Gustav se quedó en silencio, sorprendido y algo asustado, mirando al mayor con ojos enormes.

— Bueno, bueno... —dijo, devolviendole la libreta—, ni que fuese tan interesante...

Hiccup se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— Lo siento, ¿vale? Yo solo... —solo no estaba acostumbrado a guardar un secreto tan grande como un amigo dragón a ojos de todos los curiosos vikingos.

— Está bien —concedió Gustav con una sonrisa maliciosa—, está claro que ocultas algo, me di cuenta mientras espiaba los entrenamientos. Tranquilo, no le diré nada a Gobber, si tú me dejas ver el libro de dragones.

¡Llamale tonto al crío siniestro ese!

— ¿Por qué?

Gustav se encogió de hombros.

— Me gustan los dragones —ese niño siempre llendo a su bola.

— Hss, está bien —accedió Hiccup poniendo el libro entre ambos.

Por supuesto no dejo al descubierto nada que pudiera denotar que escondía a un dragón, y si Gustav sabía algo de Toothless, el niño no lo dejo ver, estaba demasiado extasiado con todos los dibujos de esas terroríficas criaturas a la luz de las antorchas.

Aunque fuese molesto, al menos, por una vez, Hiccup no estaba solo.


End file.
